Live, Laugh, Love
by xxmusicchick14xx
Summary: The rest of the Harry Potter story. What happend between the end of the Seventh novel and 19 years later. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, their lives after Hogwarts. Rated T for language
1. The Beginning

Live, Laugh, Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it's a test run. If I get good reviews, I'll continue into something more. Let me know if you like it.**

Only The Beginning

HPOV

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked me gently. He was down on one knee, looking up at me with a smile on his face. Graduation had just ended and I graduated as Head Girl. I looked around, Harry and Ginny were smiling at me, along with a tearful Mrs. Weasley. was too intrigued by this morning's Daily Profit to notice what was going on.

"Of course, Ronald. I couldn't imagine life any other way," I smiled, as he slid the ring onto my finger. He wrapped me in one of his unforgettable lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around as I giggled.

"Oh look, the mudblood and the Weasley are engaged. How fitting," Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Get lost you ungrateful git," Ron growled. Draco laughed as he walked towards his mother and father.

"Congratulations you two!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, attempting to break the tension.

She ran towards us and hugged us both tightly. Tears formed in my eyes, I was finally getting a happy ending. The man I was in love with asked me to marry him and I was already accepted into a new family.

"Arthur! Aren't you going to congratulate your son and his fiancé?" asked him.

"Huh? What are going on about now Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked, only half paying attention.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said more sternly, her tone of voice making him look up from the newspaper.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Congratulations to the two of you. I'm very happy for you," He said before going back to his newspaper.

I laughed and shook my head, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Hermione. Call us Mom and Dad, after all,you are part of the family now," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

The tears started to well up in my eyes once more. I wiped them away quickly, hoping that no one would notice.

"Yes,Hermione. Your part of the family now. Congratulations!" Ginny smiled and ran up to me, giving me yet another hug.

"What Ginny, your not going to congratulate your big brother?" Ron gave her a smirk.

"No," She said simply.

I laughed and gave her another hug. Soon we would be sisters. I was so happy that now I was going to be a part of an amazing family.


	2. Something Old

Something Old

HG-POV

"Hermione! I know your around here somewhere and I will find you! Mark my words Granger!" I heard Ginny shout from somewhere below. She was busying herself with all of _my_ wedding plans.

I was staying at the Burrow for the summer, then I would return back to my parents house until the wedding,on December 21st. We decided it would be best to hold the wedding at a time both Ginny and Luna would be home from school, but this summer seemed to soon to be able to make all the preparations.

"Ron," I smiled, "Should I go down there? I think your sister might bite my head off if she doesn't find me soon."

"C'mon, 5 more minutes?" Ron gave me his cute, crooked smile. I smiled adn began kissing him again.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice sounded again. This time it was substantially closer. I pulled apart from Ron and looked towards the door expectantly. Ginny burst through the door.

"Bloody Hell Ginny! Can't you mind your own business for once!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Hermione,_ we need you. Me and Mum want to talk to you about the turkey and roast chicken, we really do think..."Ginny started to say and then continued out the door, obviously expecting me to follow.

I kissed Ron gently on the cheek before half running after Ginny.

"It's my wedding to ya know!" Ron yelled as Ginny and I skipped down the stairs, "And I like roast chicken!"

I laughed at Ron's grumpy tone. I couldn't drag him into this kitchen to discuss wedding plans if I paid him.

"Okay sweetheart, it's not really the menu that we'd like to talk to you about," Molly smiled as we stepped into the kitchen.

"I guessed as much seeing as it was decided last week," I laughed. I had a pretty good idea what this conversation was going to be about.

"The dress," Ginny exploded happily, it was as if she couldn't contain herself.

Molly laughed, "Yes Hermione, the dress. As you know almost everything in the wedding has got to be centered around the dress."

"Well, I know that because my mother is a muggle, the dressing style is quite different. But, it's always been a dream of mine to wear her dress when I got married. I mean of course this was before I knew I was a witch but it always sort of stuck with me..." I said shyly, I could feel the blood creeping into my cheeks as I blushed softly.

"Oh, Hermione! That is a splendid idea!" Molly smiled at the idea, "What does it look like?"

"Oh, it's just beautiful! It has a sweetheart neckline and it's off white and there's a layered skirt. It's wonderful!" I said, dreamily.

"I'm sure your mother will be thrilled!"Molly gushed. I smiled at the thought, knowing she was right. My mum would be thrilled, as soon as I tell her about the engagement.


	3. Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful wizarding world. What I do own is the plot line of my story and no one can take that away! XD**

**A/N: The third chapter, I hope you guys like it so far! Let me know what you think? Should I continue? Are the characters in character enough?**

Something New

G-POV

"Ginny, sweetheart? Where are you?" Harry called out my name, "Ron and I need you!"

I stood up from the jigsaw puzzle I was working on with Hermione. Muggle puzzles were strangely entertaining although Hermione knew more about them then I did. I glanced at Hermione curiously but she just shrugged her shoulders. What would both Ron and Harry need me for? At the same time.

I walked towards Harry's voice which was upstairs and most likely coming from Ron's room. I knocked on the door and was surprised at how quickly Harry opened the door and pulled me in.

"What on earth do you two need me for?" I asked tapping my foot.

"It's great that you want to see and spend time with me too, my ginger," Harry laughed.

"Oh Harry! I told you not to call me that! How many times have I told you?" I growled.

"And how many times have I not listened?"Harry grinned. I shook my head in slight aggravation.

"God Gin, you all right? No need to get your knickers in a twist." Ron said and Harry started to laugh.

"Really Ron? Would you honestly like to think about your sisters _knickers_?" Harry laughed.

"Hm, better you than me, mate. But you better not be thinking about them or I'll hex ya!" Ron replied giving him the _look._

"Oh I'm sure you will Ron. Honestly, do you really think that you can-"

"Boys!" I yelled, making them both stop and stare, "Unless you can engage me into a conversation about something _other_ then my undergarments, I'm leaving."

"Sorry! No. Don't leave! We really need your help. Well actually, I do." Ron admitted sheepishly.

I looked at him expectantly and he continued, "Well Gin, you know how it's sort of normal to buy wedding rings... for ya know..the wedding..."

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes... but I think Hermione was going to take care of it."

"NO!" Ron yelled, "No. I want to do it. This is my thing. But I need your help. I know mom said we could have Gran and Gramps old rings, but I know how much it would mean to her if you guys got them..." Ron said looking between Ginny and Harry before realizing his mistake.

"Oh blimey! Harry I'm so sorry. It slipped I swear I didn't mean it!" Ron started apologizing right away as I looked between the two boys in confusion. Then it hit me, he didn't mean... what I thought he did? Did he?

"Your a git Ron! A right foul git ya know that?" Harry said before storming out, not even meeting my eyes.

"Anyway, yes Ron?" I said trying to focus on Ron.

"Well, I want to buy new ones. You know from a Jeweler..." Ron said sounding sort of embarrassed, "I mean I've saved up a long time and I think I can find something decent in my price range."

"Well I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't helping out if you needed it..." I suggested cautiously.

"No Gin, this has got to be me. Just me."

"Alright well, how about we go into town tomorrow? We can tell Hermione we're going to pick out a tux. Which we also need to do by the way."

"Wait, a tux? What's that?"

"Oh, Ron. It's short of tuxedo. Muggles wear them to weddings. Don't you ever pay attention in Muggle Studies?" I asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"Uh.. well.. no not really. But why am I wearing a monkey- I mean muggle suit?" He asked seriously.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him that Hermione was wearing her mother's dress.

"Hermione wants to wear a muggle dress, because, um,you know, that's how she grew up and all..." I stuttered.

"Alright,alright," Ron sighed and waved me away.

"Huh, when he needs me heaven forbid I don't come at his call but when he doesn't, heaven forbid I do!" I muttered under my breath as I walked down the stairs back towards Hermione.


End file.
